The Black Pearl
by JediPrincess2415
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean fic. Some people are brought back in time aboard the Black Pearl during the events of the movie. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Black Pearl

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean. I also have not read the book or seen the movie yet, so this is my version of what happened. 

Chapter 1: The Expedition (Present day)

Cassandra Martin smiled with poorly concealed excitement as the boat drew near the wreck of the _Black Pearl_. She was a Junior archaeologist in charge of excavating the ship. Cassandra was excited, this ship had a fascinating history, including a somewhat legendary curse. Rumor had it that some of the gold stolen by the pirates was cursed and had transformed the crew into living skeletons under the light of the full moon. As a scientist she dismissed it as merely legend, but the legend was intriguing. "We're here.", announced Michael, as the boat stopped over site. The team had been working for three weeks prior to her arrival. What made this excavation so easy was that the wreck was only partially submerged. That meant that her team could explore the wreck relatively easily. It had to have something to do with the island and its tides, the wreck was too neat. It was one thing to excavate a wrecked pirate ship submerged under several feet of water, this was one that because of extremely receding tides, she could literally stroll aboard. Her boat docked on the island and she hurried ashore to hear the reports from her team members. They had explored must of the ship above water including a room which housed some of the treasure. "Any cursed gold?", Cassandra asked with a grin. "Nope, but there is something that' you'll wanna take a look at.", Will, one of the students, replied. He lead her onto the ship and into the cabin. There was a pile of money on the floor and some kind of strange crystal. "We're not sure exactly what that is.", Chris, another archaeologist said, "it looks like some sort of amulet, and there's this beside it." Cassandra picked up the amulet and the paper it was resting upon. It was written in some sort of strange language she had never seen before. She looked at it carefully, reading it out loud as she tried to translate it. "Arwinort oraiotion oprkkn" As soon as she finished that she had cause to regret it. The amulet started to glow faintly, filling the cabin with a strange glow which became a blinding flash of light.


	2. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl

Title: The Black Pearl

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the movie

Chapter 2:

The first thing Cassandra heard when she regained consciousness was Will's worried voice calling, "Dr. Martin?" She unwillingly opened her eyes and got to her feet. The first thing she noticed was the fact that the deck seemed to be moving underneath her feet. She dismissed this as dizziness and turned to regard her colleagues. "What the hell just happened?", she demanded angrily. _Other than the obvious fact that your team leader is an idiot._, she added to herself. "I'm not sure.", Chris said, "You read the paper, then there was this flash of light and we all got knocked off our feet. Are you alright?", he asked. "I'm fine, just a headache.", she answered rubbing her head. Footsteps approached the cabin. "That'll be Joey checking to see what we found.", said Will. Cassandra smoothed down her clothes in an effort to appeared professional rather than like the idiot she felt she was at the moment. The cabin door swung open, but the man on the other side wasn't Joey. Instead he was a stranger dressed in the style that she would have imagined the original crew would have worn. He glared dangerously at them and demanded, "Who the hell are you and what the hell are ye doing on me ship?" The three archaeologists were quite shocked and it took them a moment to collect their thoughts. "_Your_ ship?", Chris asked, looking confused. "Aye, my ship, and I asked ye a question!" "Two questions actually.", Chris replied. Cassandra stepped forward quickly. "I'm Dr. Cassandra Martin, Junior Archaeologist and leader of this expedition. The Royal Highland Museum is funding research on old ship wrecks. Exactly what do you mean by saying that this is your ship?", she asked. "Wha' do ye mean by callin' me ship a wreck?", he demanded angrily, seemingly ignoring her question. "Me ship might not be one o' those new _fancy_ ones.", he said with a sneer, "But she's still a good ship." "I don't doubt that sir.", Cassandra said quickly, "but if we could get back to my question please? What do you mean this is your ship?" The man looked at her intensely. "M'name is Captain Barbossa. Welcome aboard the ship from hell, mates." 


	3. Chapter 3: The cursed ship

Title: The Black Pearl

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Barbossa or his crew

Chapter 3: The cursed ship

Cassandra shared a shocked glance with her colleagues. Somehow, impossibly, the 

amulet had brought them back in time to when the original crew was alive. Although 

if the legend was to be believed the term alive could only be loosely applied to the 

crew of the _Black Pearl_. Right now, however, they had a much bigger problem. 

Barbossa was renown for both his cruelty and his lack of patience. She needed to 

come up with a good explanation about what they were doing on his ship before he 

grew angrier and decided to kill them. Choosing her words carefully she said to 

Barbossa, "I realize that this must be a bit of a shock for you. To be honest it's a bit 

of a shock for us too. You see we come from the future and in the future your ship 

wrecked on an island in the Caribbean. My team and I were excavating the remains. 

We were exploring the cabin when I found this," she said holding up the amulet, 

"along with a text. When I read the text aloud the amulet brought us here. I am truly 

sorry for our intrusion." Barbossa was silent for a long moment then reached out a 

hand for the amulet. Cassandra handed it to him and he studied for a moment before 

returning his attention to her. "And how far from the future are ye?", he asked, From 

his tone Cassandra gathered that he didn't believe her story, at least not completely, 

but he hadn't dismissed it entirely either. "From the early 21st Century, 2003 to be 

precise.", Chris answered. "An what do ye think ye know about m'ship and crew?", 

he asked, "I'm sure that such an expert archaeologist like yerself would know the 

tale.", he said sneeringly. Cassandra wasn't sure if that tone was because he 

believed that a woman couldn't be a competent scientist or if he simply thought she 

herself was so incompetent that she didn't know. "I'm sure ye've heard the stories." 

"The curse!", she exclaimed without thinking. She seemed to be doing a lot of 

things without thinking lately, she told herself angrily. If she thought more before she 

acted then she and her friends wouldn't be here. "I'm familiar with the legend of the 

Black Pearl, but I don't know many of the details. Besides, it's just a story." "Just a 

story? Do ye really believe that Dr. Martin? I think ye'll change yer mind in a few 

hours when the moon comes out. Moonlight shows us as we truly are." "Then the 

curse is real then?", Cassandra asked, interest and curiously overpowering the 

feeling of fear and dread. "Aye, tis real, though I've spent many a year wishin' it 

weren't." "What exactly is the curse? And why was it placed on you? The legend 

speaks of a cursed treasure, but it is very vague." "Why do ye want to know so 

badly Barbossa demanded suspiciously. "Intellectual curiosity", Cassandra 

answered with what she hoped was a disarming smile. She wasn't good at charm, but she wanted to know about the curse and she didn't want to anger the pirate 

captain, especially since she and her friends seemed to be trapped aboard the _Black _

Pearl indefinitely. Barbossa considered her request for a moment before gesturing to 

one of the two chairs by the desk. Cassandra sat in one and Chris and Will stood 

behind her partially out of protectiveness and partially out of curiosity. Barbossa sat 

across from her and pulled something out of his pocket which he placed on the 

deck. "Do ye know what this is?", he asked. Cassandra studied it for a moment 

before answering, "It's some kind of gold coin. I'm not sure of its origin." The coin 

was golden and very ornate, but there was something else about it that caught her 

eye. In the middle of the coin was what appeared to be a black skull. "This coin 

comes from an island in the Caribbean. I see ye've noticed the skull. That's the 

symbol of the curse that was placed upon it. For ten years me and m' crew have 

suffered from a terrible curse doomed to remain undead till we return it. I guess the 

heathens didn't like us stealin' their gold.", he said with a mirthless laugh. "Wow, 

that sounds pretty rough.", Will said, "Steal a bit of gold and you wind up cursed for 

life." Cassandra winced, knowing if you worked very hard you might be able to 

convince yourself that Will's comment hadn't been meant sarcastically. However 

she doubted that Barbossa would make that effort. She sent Will a sharp warning glance. Fortunately the cursed pirate captain merely said ironically, "Aye tis a bit 

unfair." Chris asked the obvious question, "But how can you hope to ever break the 

curse? I mean if you have to return all the gold won't it take you a while to find it?" 

"No, that's the easy part.", Barbossa said dismissively. "That coin there is the last o' 

it." "Well that sounds easy enough.", Chris said lightly, "Take the gold back, drop it 

off, and then sail off and go and party. "Well, o' course it ain't that simple. Luckily I 

got ye to help me.", Barbossa said with a wicked smile. "Help you?", Cassandra 

echoed. She had no intention of helping the cursed pirate captain with anything. 

"Aye, yer gonna help me break the curse. Ye and the blood in yer veins.", Barbossa 

said, his wicked smile growing. Cassandra fought with her growing terror as three 

pirates entered the cabin. "Take 'em to the brig.", Barbossa ordered. Cassandra and 

her friends put up a good fight, but they were quickly overwhelmed. Chris was 

knocked unconscious and dragged to the brig by two pirates. Cassandra and Will 

were roughly shoved into the cell and Chris was thrown in behind them. The door 

was slammed shut and Cassandra and her friends were left alone with the brig's 

only other occupant. 

A/N: Can anyone guess who the other person is?

A/N: I apologise to everyone who is having difficulty reading the text. For some reason my computer refuses to double space in HTML format.


	4. Chapter 4: A new ally

Chapter 4: A new ally

A/N: This does not follow the movie, so please don't expect it to. I wrote this fic before POTC was released. 

The woman who had been sleeping in the cell woke up suddenly and looked at them curiously. "Who are you?", she demanded. Cassandra stared at her with equal curiosity. This woman was clearly not a pirate. Instead she looked as if she came from a wealthy family. Interesting. Apparently they weren't the only ones that Barbossa intended to use to break the curse. Cassandra introduced herself and her companions then explained how they had come to be aboard the _Black Pearl_. To her surprise and relief the woman accepted her story without question. She sighed before saying, "My name is Elizabeth Turner. I'm not sure how much you know about our situation, but we are in very grave danger." "Yes, I know about the curse. I am also painfully aware of what is happening to us." "No, the painful part's gonna come later.", Will said. Cassandra glared at him, "Not funny." 

Chris ignored the conversation, and Will's lame attempt at humor. He was lost in his own thoughts. Elizabeth Turner. That was the name of his great-great-great-great-great grandmother. One of his hobbies as a boy had been genealogy, and he could trace his family tree very far back. If he remembered correctly she was married to a man named Will Turner. "Excuse me, but are you by any chance married to a man named Will Turner?", he asked her. "I'm not married.", Elizabeth replied, "But I have a childhood friend named Will Turner. Why do you ask?" "Just thinking about something.", Chris said, "It's not important." "Yeah what is important is that we're locked up on a pirate ship heading God knows where and we're going to die a horrible death. Unless, of course, we can come up with a good plan to escape. Because right now the only ones I can think of involve breakining out of here, attacking a bunch of undead pirates, and dying a really painful death sooner rather than later.", said Will. "Fear not, Commodore Norrington will send the fastest ships in the Royal Navy to rescue us.", Elizabeth said calmly. "Great, so tell me why I'm really not feeling reassured.", Chris said sarcastically. There was a loud bang outside immediately following his words. "Okay, I'm thinking because of that.", Will said. Cassandra on the other hand was suddenly in a much better mood. "Looks like the cavalry's here!", she said with a smile. 


	5. Chapter 5: More Pirtates?

Chapter 5: More Pirates?

Explosions rocked the ship and sounds of fighting filled the 

air. All of them turned their attention to the stairs as someone 

came racing down them. 

"Will!", Elizabeth cried, looking very relieved.

"Elizabeth!", Will said, sounding equally relieved. He looked at 

the others confused. "And who are you?"

"Why don't we save the introductions until after we get 

out of here.", Cassandra recommended.

Will quickly released them from the cell and lead them 

through the mêlée to the other ship. Cassandra was relieved to 

see that it was flying a British flag. Her relief was short lived 

however when she saw the crew. Out loud she commented, 

"More pirates?"

"It's alright miss, no one will hurt you.", Will said, misreading her 

annoyance for fear. He lead them aboard the Interceptor and 

then went to find the captain. Cassandra, Chris, and the other 

Will all exchanged wary glances. "Now what do we do?" "We 

sit tight. So far these guys haven't threatened us so let's not provoke them." "Hey Chris did you notice that that Will Turner 

guy looks a lot like you?", Will asked. "Yeah, there's a really 

good reason for that, but let's not go into it now." "Oh come 

one, why not?", Will demanded. "Because the captain wants 

to speak to us now.", Cassandra replied. 

They followed the pirate Cassandra had been speaking 

with to the helm where Will Turner and the captain stood 

waiting.

"Will and Elizabeth have been telling me a very strange 

story. I was wondering if ye could clear some things up for me? 

I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.", he added.

"Dr. Cassandra Martin, these are my associates Will 

Hacker and Chris Turner. As for how strange our story is, I admit 

that it must sound crazy, but it is in fact the truth. The amulet 

brought us back to this time, but for what purpose we do not 

know."

Jack apparently had his doubts but he wasn't going to 

start demanding answers just yet. "Alright, you lot look like 

ye've been through hell. Get some food and some sleep an' we'll talk in the morning."

Cassandra nodded. "Goodnight Captain Sparrow.", she 

said formally.

"Good night, Dr. Martin.", he said, winking at her before 

walking away.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise lots of secrets will be revealed in the next chapter which will be up really soon.


End file.
